


The Dance

by Smoke04



Category: Bulma and Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, ChiChi/ Goku, Cunnilingus, DBZ, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sexy Time, F/M, Just Nasty!, Lemon, Music, Naughty, Sex, Sexual, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Vegeta/ Bulma, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke04/pseuds/Smoke04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has decided that Kakarot has a secret training technique. It has something to do with dancing/ night clubs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very FIRST fan fiction. Please be kind!
> 
> It is VERY VERY EXPLICIT!! You have been officially warned!!  
> I do not own the Dragon Ball Z franchise or any of it's characters. I do not own any of the songs that I mention in this fan fiction either.

Bulma panted wiping the sweat away from her forehead before it ran into her eye. Her stomach muscles ached from hours of intense dancing. She had taken up dancing as a way to de-stress after quitting smoking and Yamcha. Yamcha had been cheating on her for months before she caught him in the act. The more she thought about him the harder she worked. It didn't matter how she looked, just how she felt. When she dances she felt powerful, strong and sexy. Nothing better. Bulma had been working on a combination of pole dancing and some erotic style hip-hop. Always good for intense cardio!  
______________________________________  
"Broken again!" Vegeta scoffed as he slammed his hand onto the control console. It had been another good two-day spree of training so it was about time to eat and shower regardless. 

After his abnormally short shower and a rushed meal Vegeta wandered down to Bulma's lab lazily sipping on a soda. I need to tell that infernal woman that the Gravity Chamber is broken again. She needs to make more adjustments to the cooling module! As Vegeta neared the lab doors he could hear loud hip-hop music. Vegeta slowed his pace and peered slowly through the lab doors. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat and his mouth became suddenly dry as he watched Bulma dancing through the windows. 

The sweat ran down Bulma's stomach stopping at the brim of her extremely short shorts. They were so short in fact that you could see the bottom of her butt cheeks out the bottom. Her bouncy curls were all tethered in a messy ponytail. Her white Capsule Corp shirt left very little to the imagination due to how worn it was and short it was. It was one she had been wearing since she was 16 or so. 

Major Lazer's Bubble Butt started playing in the large lab room. "Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble, bubble butt. Turn around, stick it out, show the world what you got a, bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt..."

As the lyrics stated Bulma stuck her butt out and started to lift her back heel on one leg and then the next. This caused her corresponding butt check to twerk and shake. Bulma rotated her body so that her back was totally to the windows, oblivious to her guest. Lean over Bulma put her hands flat on the floor and started to slowly twist her hips from side to side causing her butt shake from side to side. 

Bulma slowly stood up and rolled her hips as she dropped it low, crouching on the balls of her feet as she popped and bounded her butt. Putting her hands on her knees Bulma slowly pushed off and lifted herself up again returning to the heel lift twerk. 

Vegeta's jaw fell open as the grip on his soda released and he dropped it on the floor. He didn't even notice as he put both hands flat on the lab doors and peered in even more. Bulma turned around rolling her stomach as she rotated her hips, sweat dripping down the middle of her stomach again. Vegeta's breath started to fog up the window as she continued. She lifted herself up into a handstand, which caused her shirt to fall down over her face. Vegeta flushed a deep maroon as he gazed upon Bulma's thin red lace bra. 

Suddenly, Vegeta was pulled out of his impromptu peep show by the loud chirping and beeping of the cleaning bot at his feet cleaning up his spilled soda. Frustrated, Vegeta kicked it slightly. About that time Dr. Briefs was coming around the corner reading a newspaper with his trusty cat sitting on his shoulder. Spazzing out for a moment Vegeta waved his hands from side to side quickly moved over, putting his hands behind his head, as he casually leaned against the wall near the lab. 

"I don't think she is going to be available for a while Mr. Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said as he noticed Vegeta. Dr. Briefs looked in the window for a moment then looked at Vegeta. "She is quite the dancer now, don't you think?"

Vegeta flushed, "I wouldn't know. The Gravity Chamber is broken again!"  
_______________________________________

Bulma paused excited waiting for the other person on the line to pick up. 

"Hello, Chi Chi speaking, can I help you?"

"Chi Chi," Bulma screamed into the phone. "Are you busy tonight?" 

After a long pause Chi Chi answered, "You know me, just a quiet dinner at home with the boys." 

"Well not tonight you're not! Let's go to that new nightclub, The Dragon! I really miss dancing!"

"I don't know Bulma. It's been a long time since I've been dancing and . . . "

Before Chi Chi could finish her sentence Bulma chimed in, "You can bring Goku! He can be our protector from any handsy perverts!"

"We could leave Gohan with Mr. Piccalo! This could actually work!"

"Alright so I will see you at 9 to pick the two of you up."

"How exciting! We will see you at our place around 9."

As Bulma hung up the phone she nearly vibrated with excitement. This is going to be just what she needed after the past month of trying to get over Yamcha. A night out with a girl friend getting crazy, even if her husband was coming along to play chaperon.   
________________

Vegeta's ears twitched at the sound of that foul woman's shrieking. Something about going dancing. How weak and stupid. Vegeta was just about to tune the entire conversation out until he heard Kakarot's name. Why would Kakarot go dancing? It is such a waste of training time. Not to mention by Saiyan standards, dancing was considered a sign of weakness. 

Vegeta continued to listen intently through the door as he dried the fresh sweat from his body. His entire being was drenched with sweat and his stomach was empty. After 18 hours of straight training it was time to pause to eat whether he liked it or not. He had overheated the Gravity Chamber. 

Stealthy to not alert the human woman Vegeta crept into the house through the back door toward the kitchen. As he passed Bulma was so enamored with her conversation that she didn't even notice his presence. Perfect, Vegeta thought as he made a beeline for the kitchen. He couldn't be troubled with waiting for the woman's mother to cook him food. Anything would do to fill his stomach as he eavesdropped on Bulma's conversation. 

Vegeta was so engrossed in the conversation that he finished off 5 pounds of sandwich meat, a leftover salad, a large uncooked pork shoulder and two gallons of milk before Bulma hung up the phone. Looking down Vegeta tried to look totally involved with his food as Bulma grabbed her coffee off the island near his elbow. 

"Are you going to eat the entire refrigerator while you're at it?" Bulma narrowed her eyes as she took a big gulp of her coffee. 

Vegeta only responded with a massive belch before he went back to digging through the refrigerator.

"Geez, you are such a pig!" Bulma quickly called two of the new food bots over so they could start filling the kitchen island with food before Vegeta ate that too.

Absent-mindedly Bulma watched Vegeta wage war on the food bots as she drank her coffee. She was planning all the things she needed to do before tonight. The list in her head started to grow as she smiled to herself, waxing, tanning, manicure, pedicure, hair, makeup and...

"Stop, staring at me woman! I am not here for your entertainment!" Vegeta bellowed knocking Bulma from her mental notes. 

"Why would I stare at such an ugly person, with such horrible table manners?" Bulma shook her head and nearly sprinted toward her pouch of capsules near the door. Pinching her nose Bulma made one last comment, "Plus you smell like you took a bath in the septic system!" She slammed the door behind her not giving him a chance to respond. Bulma loved getting the last word with that pretentious bastard. 

Vegeta's temper boiled as Bulma fled the build, "THAT"S RIGHT, RUN AWAY! Idiotic, low class human wench!"

Pausing for a moment Vegeta sniffed the air. He was ripe. He hated to admit to even himself when that woman was right. The two food bots had overheated and were currently shut down cooling off. He had already consumed all the food they had laid out four times over. He supposed that would do for now. The next objective on his list was the cleaning stall.


	2. OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO EXPLICIT!! You've been warned!!

Bulma tried desperately to push Vegeta out of her mind as she got her massage. The nerve of that guy to think she was staring at HIM of all people! On top of all of that, who just belches as loud as they can in front of a lady, The Princess of the Capsule Corp Dynasty! What an ass! 

Finally letting herself relax, Bulma drifted between consciousness and sleep as the massage relieved the tension in her back and legs. 

What an ass . . . what an ass . . . Bulma's mind kept repeating her last thought as Vegeta reappeared in her mind. He was shirtless wearing his skintight training shorts, the ones that left very little to the imagination. His arms were crossed with his usual scowl, which suddenly turned, into a smirk. There was something smoldering in his eyes, which hinted at devilish thoughts. Bulma's breath started to quicken as Vegeta turned his back to her, showing off his amazingly built shoulders, lean cut waist and muscular ass. What an ass, her mind repeated again as she subconsciously started to drool. Dream Vegeta cooed in a velvety, dangerous voice, "Is this what you want?" As he slowly started to pull his pants down, revealing the dark circular place were his tail used to be and the delicious v that started the divide in his amazing ass. 

"Ms. Briefs! Ms. Briefs are you okay!?" The massage technician asked. 

"Huh!? What's wrong?" Bulma stammered, picking her head up to wipe the drool from the side of her mouth and look at the girl. 

"You started to pant and I was afraid that I had hurt you some how." The young girl stammered nervously. 

Bulma giggled smiling, "You are just fine. I guess I dozed off and had a nightmare."  
______________________

The hot water hammered at Vegeta's back as he allowed his mind to go blank. In the shower the tall black flame of his hair finally tamed laying down allowing it to be washed along with the body. Vegeta absentmindedly scrubbed his scared muscular body, making sure not to miss any key areas that would be exceptionally ripe from his training. Vegeta sighed scrubbing vigorously as he stared around the shower. 

That finished Vegeta turned to allow the water to pummel his chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, he allowing his mind to drift into a daydream. In his mind a bed appeared covered in fine black and red silks, the colors of his family crest. Perched atop the bed were long legs, a delicious meaty pair of thighs attached to a juicy round bubble butt. The kind that would bounce if you were to slap it, connected to a toned stomach, a slightly muscular back from hard work, lifting and bending with gorgeous, perky breasts. She would have perfect breasts, the kind of breasts that overflowed your hand whenever you squeezed them. Firm with pink pert nipples. All of this was covered with porcelain colored skin, soft to the touch but secretly tough and strong. 

Vegeta licked his lips enjoying the way this dream was headed. He could feel his cock becoming rock hard as he fully allowed himself to become involved with his musings. It started to ache, needing a release. He imagined what this woman would smell like, motor oil, burnt solder from a soldering gun, and lilacs. What would this woman taste like? Salty from sweating, cane sugar and honeysuckle. Vegeta started to move his hand up and down his hard shaft. He took care to run his hand the full ten-inch length before coming back down to the base. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as his breath started to come in, as raspy pants. The daydream was becoming more and more vivid. Vegeta was no longer a viewer he was a participant. He thought about biting this woman, tasting this woman, spreading her legs wide to taste her pure essence. Licking her hot, swollen little clit, before delving his tongue deep inside. Drink in all of her nectar. He craved hearing her screams of pleasure, the kind only he could give her. 

Vegeta could feel his climax about to peek as he rubbed himself harder. Imagining looking up from tasting all of her juices, he would see this woman's face. She would look at him in the thralls of her own orgasm. Happy to oblige, Vegeta's mind filled the blank with the most beautiful woman Vegeta had ever seen, a woman who would fit his description. Her blue curls bounced around her shoulders as she cried out from the pleasure Vegeta was giving her.

"Oh Kami! Vegeta!" The woman cried out being slammed with another orgasm as the dream started to fade away. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he exploded with a huge climax. He panted rubbing himself harder, earning himself a second but smaller orgasm. He stroked his still rock hard cock cleaning it as he snapped back to reality. What and the hell was all of that?  
____________________  
Walking to his room only wearing a towel Vegeta stifled a wretch as the thought about his daydream. I cannot believe I just got off thinking about Bulma. Repulsive! That low class servant wench doesn't deserve to lick my boots let alone invade my dreams and get me off! Pulling himself from thoughts of Bulma, Vegeta thought about Kakarot. 

Dancing, why is he wasting precious time with mindless activities like dancing? How will that make him stronger? Is there something there I don't realize. Could it be a secret weapon he has?

Going to his small trunk of things Vegeta started to dig. Pulling out old battle armor and setting it aside, he didn't even notice that his towel had fallen off as he squatted in front of his chest. About half way through the belongings in the trunk, Bunny, Bulma's mother walked by Vegeta's room. She was going to ask if Mr. Vegeta was hungry but instead turned fifteen shades of red before becoming entranced staring at Vegeta's butt. 

"Found it!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black satin button up shirt. That stupid serving wench got those commoner clothes for him a while back and he had refused to wear them. 

Snapped out of her trance by Vegeta's yelling Bunny jumped back around the corner just as Vegeta stood and put the jeans on. Warriors go commando he thought as he eyed the package of unopened boxer briefs Bulma had also purchased. Idiotic woman! After Bunny was sure she heard his pants fascine she came back out. 

"Mr. Vegeta are you hungry?" Bunny said shyly. 

"Yes, I would appreciate sustenance," Vegeta stated not even looking up at her as he fastened the buttons on his shirt. 

Smiling Bunny ran to start cooking. She activated both the cooking bots and set to task making extra sandwiches, salad and much more. 

Moments later, Vegeta admired himself in the hallway mirror. I guess I do look spectacular in anything I wear even commoner clothing. The jeans were a dark acid wash color and tight, nothing different than his training clothes. The satin shirt hung on all of his muscle just insinuating there presents without making things too obvious. Turning around to check out how everything looks for the back Vegeta noticed something on the back of his shirt, something red. Tilting his head to the side to get a better look at it in the mirror, Vegeta smirked with approval. His family crest was sewn to the back of his shirt in red satin. Not commoner cloths after all.


	3. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: EXPLICIT!!

Bulma felt like a million bucks. After a day at the spa she looked fantastic. She had, gotten her hair straightened and added extensions to make it extra long and full. On her way home she stopped at her favorite boutique to get the perfect club outfit. 

After about twenty minutes of searching she found it. A deep maroon mini dress, with a deep v-neckline, open back except for a few crisscrossed pieces of fabric followed by the mini skirt portion. It was a stretchy type of fabric that hugged all of her voluptuous curves. Finally, she finished it all off with a pair of black pumps that had a maroon colored bottom. Dressed to kill Bulma walked out to her car ignoring several wolf whistles as she got into her favorite Camaro capsule car. 

Arriving home, Bulma had just enough time to get a light bite to eat, stash her capsules, minus one and head out to pick up Chi Chi and Goku. 

Walking into the house she found her parents sitting at the island eating Chinese take out. As she walked in more, to her surprise she could see Vegeta face down on the couch in the living room of all places a sleep. 

"Wow, wow!" Mr. and Mrs. Briefs chimed in once they saw their daughter. " Going out tonight?"

With a mischievous grin Bulma nodded, "I going out with Chi Chi and Goku. No doubt we will paint the town beige and be back by 11 pm."

"Go out have fun! You're not 18 anymore. We won't expect you until the wee hours of the morning!" Bulma's dad inserted. 

Bulma grinned sitting down to eat a couple egg rolls and a small plate of chow mein. 

"Sweet heart, you should take Mr. Vegeta with you, " Bunny stated nodding her head in Vegeta's direction on the couch. 

"Gahhh! Why would I do that?" Bulma screamed. 

"Well dear, he has been dressed to go out all day. I have never seen him dressed like that before. It seemed like he was waiting for you." Bunny wiped the counter down, not making eye contact with her daughter. 

Finishing the last bite of her noodles Bulma slammed her fork down and marched over to the couch. Picking her leg up to rest it on Vegeta's right side she started to half kick and half shake him with her pump. "Hey Asshat! Do you want to go out with Goku, Chi Chi and I?"

Vegeta answered as he slowly rolled over onto his back, “Well you ugly wench, if Kakarot is going I'll have to make an appearance." He was holding onto Bulma's high heel clad foot resting it on his chest. 

"Yes, GOKU ... is coming not Kakarot! Hey let go of my . . . " Bulma was totally distracted from her thought when she realized what Vegeta was doing. He was holding onto her foot, but he had tilted his head down and was looking up her skirt!

Looking up at Bulma with his signature smirk Vegeta licked his lips, "Black, huh?" Vegeta cooed in the sexiest tone she had ever heard him use. Bulma's other knee suddenly went weak as she became instantly wet and Vegeta knew it. He could smell her painfully apparent arousal. 

Reaching out to help support her other leg Vegeta laughed to himself. He only smirked devilishly on the outside as he thought to himself. I've still got my special touch. 

Totally freaking out Bulma flailed her arms as she twisted her body getting Vegeta to relinquish custody of her leg and foot. But in doing so, she lost her balance and ended up sitting on Vegeta's ribcage with an ungraceful bounce. 

Vegeta couldn't help but stare watching Bulma's tits and ass bounce around on him. "Are you having fun?" Vegeta said in a husky whisper. 

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at the kids on the couch and then to each other nodding. They grabbed their meals and headed for their room. 

"Have fun, see you in the morning dear," Bunny yelled from down the hall. 

Now what Bulma thought frantically. This is the closest I've been to Vegeta since the Gravity Chamber explosion. Do I try to jump up, punch him, and run away somehow? Her mind was spinning as Vegeta made a choice for her. 

Slowly Vegeta slide his left hand up Bulma's skirt, rubbing her bare leg. It was smooth and soft but he could feel the heat coming from just a little higher. 

Bulma couldn't believe how soft Vegeta's hand was. It must be from always wearing those gloves. OH MAN! WHAT IS HE DOING?

Vegeta slightly rotated his wrist barely grazing her clip through her thin silk panties. He could feel her trembling as his four fingers each took a turn brushing against her throbbing button. Vegeta continued to press his advantage, rubbing her clit again with his index finger applying just a tiny bit of pressure. 

Bulma's vision went white as she cam. Her orgasm was so strong it shook through her core causing her to squirt, soaking her new panties. She had only done that one time before and it was still embarrassing for her. 

Unable to control himself, Vegeta slid her panties to the side and dipped his index and middle finger into her soaking wet pussy. They dipped in just enough to get her juices on his fingers. She was burning hot and very tight inside. He could feel her muscle clench even from her entrance as she moaned loudly in response to his invasion. Like a hungry bear he stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her. 

Bulma's eyes went wide. What am I doing? She put her hands down trying to push herself up and off of him. Not paying attention to the placement of her hands Bulma just put her hands anywhere. One ended up by Vegeta's throat and the other one on his crotch. She jumped up like she had been shot in the butt when she felt how big and hard he was already. With Flash like speed Bulma fled to the safety of her room. 

Vegeta was left alone lying on the couch sucking on his fingers, watching his erection trying to break through the zipper on his pants.   
_________________________

5 minutes later Bulma emerged from her room head held high, fresh panties, and her ID and club money nestled tightly in her cleavage. Her plan was to ignore Vegeta at all cost, at least until they get to the club. Then she could pawn him off on some unsuspecting girl. The last thing she needed was that controlling Dickweed permanently in her life. A very loud wolf whistle pulled Bulma from her confident strut. 

"Ouch . . . hey!" Goku stammered as Chi Chi elbowed him in the ribs. "Chi Chi was excited and had me use instant transmission to bring us over here."

"What time is it?" Bulma asked scratching her head. 

Chi Chi grinned, "9:10"


	4. Shots, Shots, Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get DRUNK!!

As soon as the bouncer saw Bulma's ID they were ducking under the red tape, much to the dismay of all the people standing in line. 

"I could have used my instant transmission and gotten us inside much faster."

"Goku, just cause you can doesn't mean that we should!" Chi Chi scolded and she fussed with the slit in her skirt. It was a lot higher than she had remembered in times passed. 

Chi Chi was wearing a deep blue Asian style dress. It had a high traditional collar buttoned up around her neck. Beautiful pink, and lavender flowers embroidered all over the dress. The slit that was troubling Chi Chi ran all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, which made her look young and vibrant. Her black strappy heels added just enough height to do wonderful things to Chi Chi's butt. 

It had been a long time since Goku had seen Chi Chi in "this" dress. If he remembered right this was what she wore on their first date, after they got married. That caused him to always associate "this" dress with sex. He loved how it showed off her sexy long, legs as they peeked out every time she walked. It reminded Goku of that video game. What was it, uh, Street Fighter, that Chun Lee character, very sexy!

Goku got to dress himself, which surprised him. Chi Chi was in such a rush to get ready that she left Goku to his own devices. So he dressed in blue jeans, yellow Timberlands a dark blue t-shirt that had a thin, yellow vertical stripe running down just the right side. It was a nice tight shirt, which showcased Goku's muscular build. If he was going to play protector he should look the part at least a little bit. He had no idea Vegeta was coming. If he had known he would have worn his orange training gi. Maybe they could have snuck off and trained for a bit, but no! No one told Goku anything!

"Now what?" Vegeta scowled crossing his arms taking in the spectacle of at least fifty humans running all around "dancing" and drinking some kind of colored liquids and screaming hysterically. 

"We DRINK!" Bulma announced as she ran up to the bartender.

"I need six double shots of Patron Platinum and four double shots of Bacardi 151."

The bartender eyed Bulma up and down as he poured the drinks, "Are you sure about that miss?"

"It's for my entire group not just me," Bulma smiled as she paid for the drinks and gave him a $20 tip, making an instant friend. 

While Bulma was getting drinks Goku and Vegeta scared a group of college girls away from one of the pony tables near the back corner of the club. 

"Now the real fun begins boys and girl!" Bulma gave Chi Chi her double shot of Patron and giggled handing her the saltshaker and bowl of limes. 

"Really Bulma, Tequila already!"

"Just warrior up and take your shot like a big girl, Chi Chi!"

Goku grinned elbowing Vegeta in the ribs. Vegeta opened his mouth to scold Goku when Bulma's sudden movement caught his eye. 

Bulma licked the back of her hand. Salted it heavily, then licked it off, picked up a small glass of clear liquid drinking it down in one gulp. Quickly after that she took a lime wedge and bit down on it. 

"What the hell are they doing?" Vegeta scoffed as Goku shook his head. 

"Just watch, it's going to get fun," Goku trailed off as Chi Chi and Bulma finished off their two shots.

"Whooo!" Both girls screamed as they started to blush with alcohols and giggle hysterically. 

Suddenly Bulma leaned in and kissed Chi Chi. Both women laughed hysterically and almost fell down. Vegeta's eyes almost bugged out of his head watching the spectacle happening before him. 

"Goku it's your turn," the girls cooed in unison. Bulma reached over and unbuttoned four of the buttons on Chi Chi's dress until you could clearly see the top of Chi Chi's lacy black bra and massive amounts of cleavage. Wasting no time Bulma leaned in and licked right at the top of Chi Chi's cleavage, causing her friend to laugh as she looked at Goku. 

Goku shook his head as he took his place between the women. Bulma salted Chi Chi's chest and took a lime wedge and placed it in her mouth holding the rind with her teeth. Chi winked at Goku as she handed him his double shot of Patron. 

"Bottoms up Cowboy!"

Goku grabbed Chi Chi around her waist and buried his face it her chest licking up the salt and then starting to motorboat her chest. This elicited a slight moan before setting her down to take his shot. One swift gulp ended his double shot before he snatched the lime wedge out of Bulma's mouth barely grazing her lips as he did. Goku then bowed to the group smiling with the green rind of the lime covering his teeth.

"What kind of a kiss was that Goku?" Bulma glared at Goku as he went and hid behind Chi Chi.   
Vegeta shook his head trying to process what he just saw happen. Sneaking back around the table to take his place by Vegeta again Goku wiggled his eyebrows in the scowling Saiyan's direction. 

"Vegeta it's your turn! But you don't get to kiss me!" Chi Chi laughed. 

"I'll take a hit for the team," Goku sighed winking at Vegeta. 

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed as Bulma reached across and grabbed Vegeta by the hand. 

"I'll take one for the team."

Presenting her wrist to Vegeta, Bulma held the saltshaker at the ready as she looked at him. Vegeta looked around trying to not appear nervous. Desperate Vegeta looked at Goku. Goku stuck out his tongue and made a licking motion. Understanding what was expected of him, finally, Vegeta passionately kissed Bulma's wrist before licking it. Bulma bit down on her bottom lip not realizing how much trouble she was in as she salted her wrist. 

"You lick the salt, drink your shot and then eat the lime," Bulma whispered as she handed Vegeta his double shot of Patron. 

Vegeta nodded picking up the shot as Bulma put the lime wedge in her mouth holding the rind with her teeth. 

Swallowing hard Vegeta licked the salt off of Bulma's wrist nipping at it gently before drinking down his shot in one gulp. Bulma leaned forward slightly as Vegeta leaned in and took the lime into his mouth. Right away he swallowed the lime getting it out of the way. Bulma gasped as Vegeta slid his tongue into her mouth, invading it. She responded by happily returning the favor and sucking gently on his tongue and bottom lip. He body trembled with excitement. Goku and Chi Chi eyed each other as Chi Chi looked at her watch timing the kiss. About two minutes later Vegeta broke the kiss and let go of Bulma's wrist as they both stood trying to catch their breath. 

Moving to the table with cat like reflexed Bulma slid another shot over to Chi Chi and took another for herself, "Salud."

Chi Chi grimaced as she took her shot hissing from the heat once it was swallowed. 

"Those other four dark colored shots belong to you and Goku. They don't need lime or salt," Bulma grabbed Chi Chi's hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor so they could dance, but not be easily seen by the boys. 

LMFAO blasted through the speakers around the building, "Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots. EVERYBODY! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots . . ." 

Goku turned and look at Vegeta with huge eyes after the girls left, "Looks like you were having fun!"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Kakarot. I was doing what was expected . . . wasn't I?"


	5. Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit!! Drunken fun for everyone :).

Goku started laughing so hard it took him a good couple minutes to stop and catch his breath, "I haven't seen Bulma get that flustered since the first time Yamcha got the balls to made a pass at her. You went above and beyond the call of duty!" 

"Kakarot, what is the point of all this nonsense? This is a total waste of time. Why aren't we training?" 

"This night was about keeping the wife happy, not training. We are only getting started," Goku grinned.

"This is preposterous, imbecilic and I can't believe that, that idiotic woman talked me into coming. I thought you had some sort of secret, training technique that upped your strength."

Goku coughed and tossed his head in the direction of the girls. As Vegeta located the girls on the dance floor he could feel himself swallowing hard only to find his mouth dry again. Bulma and Chi Chi were both dancing very seductively. Swaying their hips, rolling and shimmying according to the rhythm of the music. Suddenly Bulma found Vegeta's eyes from across the club. She subconsciously licked her lips and turned her back to Chi Chi who grabbed Bulma's hips and pulled her back until her butt was pressed against Chi Chi's hips. Bulma started to roll and grind her butt again Chi Chi tossing her hair and running her hand down her side brushing her breasts as they bounced from Chi Chi thrusting up against her. 

"How . . . how . . . Kakarot, how could you allow your mate to act like this!" 

"Bulma isn't a threat to me. Chi Chi wants me to get jealous, a little . . . " Goku trailed off as the girls came running back to the table. 

"You didn't drink your drinks!" Chi Chi pouted looking back and forth from Goku to Vegeta. 

Vegeta grunted as he slammed his two double shots of Bacardi 151, one right after the other. Goku followed suit and laughed as Vegeta swallowed hard surprised at the swimming feeling starting to form in his head. Vegeta could feel a warm feel running through his body. His ears felt hot, his stomach was warm and his groin had a strange tingle starting to develop. 

Bulma ran off to get more drinks and Chi Chi went and stood between the two men.

"Do you have feeeeelings for Bulllmaa?" Chi Chi slurred. 

"Kakarot, control your mate! She's being a hateful wench!" 

Chi Chi hit Vegeta in the jaw with everything she had. Much to Vegeta's surprise she caused his head to jerk to the side suddenly and jaw to sting a little. Vegeta had a huge grin all of a sudden that scared Chi Chi.

"I can see why you picked this one as a mate, Kakarot!"

About that time Bulma arrive with two more shots of Patron and two more shots of Bacardi. 

"Alright! Everyone take your shot on the count of three!" Bulma demanded grabbing up her short. 

"Three!" Everyone slammed their drinks and Goku smirked watching everyone start to swim from all the alcohol. Leaning over Goku whispered a bit of advice to Vegeta. 

"Focus your Ki, or you are going to pass out from the alcohol. Focus your mind and push past that dizzy, swimming, floating feeling."

Goku could feel Vegeta's energy surge the blue lightning flared and crawled over his skin. Vegeta's hair started to turn golden. 

"Focus it inside Vegeta. Inside to your core, not outside."

Vegeta took a deep breath and went very still for about two minutes. "Kakarot what poison have they been giving us?"

"Alcohol. If you let it, it will make you totally lose all control of yourself. Look at these two." Goku nodded his head in the direction of the two girls desperately making out with each other. Vegeta's jaw fell open. 

"Now check this out," Goku whispered so that the girls couldn't hear. 

Pouting Goku did his best sad puppy impression, "Chi Chi I'm jealous! Bulma is getting all your attention!"

Pulling away from Bulma Chi Chi looked at Goku, "My poor baaaaaby!" 

"Let's go," Chi Chi said grabbing Goku's hand leading him off to the bathroom. Vegeta stared after them totally confused as to why Kakarot was being dragged into the women's elimination stalls. 

Bulma sat on her chair pouting watching Chi Chi and Goku go. Now what was she going to do. She was stuck with the wet blanket. Suddenly Bulma realized the coach closest to the bathrooms was empty. 

"Lets go Asshat," Bulma announced grabbing Vegeta's hand. 

"Why are you touching me you disgustingly idiotic woman?"

"You're the one who stuck your tongue in my mouth earlier," Bulma narrowed her eyes as she pulled Vegeta onto the couch sitting in his lap.

"What and the hell do you think you're doing? I am not a chair!"

Bulma repositioned herself straddling Vegeta's lap. "Is that better?" She cooed leaning in to put her head on his shoulder.

"Woman, you don't know what you are getting yourself into." Once the statement left his lips Vegeta was broadsided with a familiar scent. It smelt amazing! It was something he had smelt before but he couldn't place it. As Bulma giggled blowing on Vegeta's neck watching the goose bumps appear Vegeta finally realized what it was. The scent was Bulma's desire he could smell her excitement. From what he could tell she was soaking wet, not just slightly turned on. Bulma was almost in heat. Once this realization nestled itself into Vegeta's brain, just like Bulma's hips were nestled against him, he was rock hard and Bulma knew it.


	6. Get Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit!! Let's Get Down!

"Well aren't we a big boy," Bulma giggled looking down at the massive bulge in Vegeta's jeans. 

To many people around and unsure of what to do next Vegeta opted to play conservative ball. "Get off of me!" He growled pushing Bulma to the side off of his lap. 

"Serve yourself, but you're going to need help with this later," Bulma purred grabbing Vegeta's cock through his pants as she stood up walking around the couch to the edge of the dance floor area. Vegeta turn leaning against the back of couch glaring at Bulma’s back as she retreated. 

Vegeta could remember the first time he saw this perplexing creature. He never really noticed her until they were on Namek. Even in his frenzy to gather the Dragon balls and defeat Freeiza he couldn’t ignore her uniquely intriguing scent. It was fear accented with her sexual arousal that kept him coming around. Adventure, danger and excitement really bushed her buttons. 

Vegeta smirked as he remembered how much he has scared her on Namek. She wanted him, but was so scared that she couldn’t think straight. Despite her genius she couldn’t get it together around him.   
Bulma caught sight of Vegeta’s smirk and turned her back on him. How could he turn her down? She was on fire tonight, not to mention well on her way to soaking through her second pair of panties. Bulma wandered deeper onto the dance floor not wanting to even look at him right now. 

Vegeta was tempted to follow her until he felt Kakarot’s Ki flare. It wasn’t up to fighting level but it was definitely elevated. Vegeta stilled his own Ki so he could focus in on Kakarot. 

_______________________________________

Chi Chi moaned in admiration as Goku took his already throbbing cock out of his jeans. Goku flared his Ki slightly in anticipation of Chi Chi’s mouth on him. Chi Chi obliged him and slowly sheathed him with her mouth. Slowly sucking down his entire length as she gently messaged his balls. Goku Ki flared more, sending small pulses of electricity into the air. He panted breathing rapidly through his nose trying to stay calm long enough to enjoy Chi Chi’s sweet torment. 

The electrical pulses traveled unseen by the untrained eyes through out the restroom. Much to the dismay of three women trying to preen in front of the mirrors. Their hair started to frizz and stand up in all different directions. One of them even tried to wet her hair down to no avail, drunk and frustrated they exchanged confused looks. 

Unable to control himself Goku allowed a deep intense, rumble to escape his throat as Chi Chi picked up her pace. More and more, faster and faster until Goku roared out loud from his strong climax. 

The women at the mirrors screamed, scared out of their minds from the crazy animal noises escaping from one of the stalls near the back of the restroom. They all franticly scattered falling all over themselves and they scurried from the restroom. 

_______________________________________

Vegeta choked on his on saliva as he watched a small group of women falling all over themselves to escape the elimination stall area. 

Kakarot’s Ki had flared in a steady wave right before they came running out. Are they doing what I think they are doing? In the elimination stalls? 

_________________________________________

Chi Chi gulped hard a couple times before opening her mouth to start licking up any cum that might have escaped her. As she did so she looked up at Goku to catch the look on his face. Goku seemed as if he had gone cross-eyed for just a second there. He was smiling from ear to ear down at Chi Chi. She hardly had enough time to smile back before he grabbed her picking her up and pushing her back against the wall of the stall. 

“This was supposed to be for you! Now what are you up too?” She giggled looking down at him as he pinned her body to the stall wall gently with his thighs. 

Goku only answered her with his cheesy grin as he greedily started to grope her chest with both hands. Slowly undoing the buttons with his thumbs as he did so. Chi Chi was about to protest, when he opened the front of her dress down to her belly button and swiftly pulled up her bra causing her breasts to spring free. 

Goku’s expression mirrored that of a little boy a Christmas time. “Oh yeah,” he growled as he leaned in nibbling and licking her right nipple as he massaged the other, rubbing his thumb over her free nipple. 

Chi Chi’s voice caught in her throat as she moaned loudly despite her best efforts. She loved the way Goku touched her. He knew exactly how sensitive her nipples were and he took full advantage, any chance he got. Goku consumed her sucking and licking her nipples hungrily switching back and fourth every minute or so before charging a small amount of his Ki into his hands. 

“Goku don’t not here,” Chi Chi stammered before it was too late. Goku cupped her breasts allowing the light blue energy to roll and swim over them causing her to scream out with delight. “I’m. . . I’m going to . . . “ Chi Chi panted as she look into Goku’s eyes desperately. 

Smirking to himself Goku picked up one of his knees and slid it under Chi Chi’s skirt, between her legs pressing her throbbing pussy against it, slowly applying pressure. Chi Chi’s eyes went wide as he orgasm slammed through her body causing her stomach muscle to clench and spasms as she braced herself holding onto Goku’s shoulders as she threw her head back to scream his name. 

Not wasting time Goku moved his knee, and reached down ripping Chi Chi’s panties off and tossing them aside. Chi Chi will kill him when she realizes what he just did, but her eyes were shut as she centered her own Ki after her intense climax. Goku pressed the head of his still hard dick against her wet pussy lips, causing her eyes to snap open. Chi Chi’s tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her bottom lip as she rotated her hips pushing herself down over his crown. 

Grunting hard Goku slammed into her, putting one hand flat on the stall wall on either side of her shoulders as she thrust into her. Chi Chi wrapped her legs around his strong hips as he continued his assault on her. Her walls clenched and grabbed at his shaft making every retreat even hard causing him to moan and growl into her ear. And so they dueled, Goku fighting for retreat as Chi Chi fought to hold him still inside her, back and forth grunting and thrusting. 

Never one to loose a fight Goku pulled out his big gun, well . . . bigger gun. Charging his Ki down into his hips Goku focused stilling his movements for only a moment as he pulled his Ki all the way out of the tip of his cock. This a sudden flare he expended growing an inch thicker and two inches longer to a max of eleven as he started his on slot again. Instantly Chi Chi cam shaking as he hot juices dripped out between them running down Goku’s excess length. 

Laughing a deep husky laugh Goku placed both hands on Chi Chi waist as he rotated her with a quick, effortless twist. Recovering Chi Chi found herself with her chest pressed toward the top of the stall as Goku moved her dress again to expose her bare butt. Goku’s massive member never exiting her body during the transition causing her to blush as she realized the position she was in. 

“Goku, we never do it like this . . . “ she trailed off as Goku started to trust into her again. Goku’s dick slamming into her G-spot with every stroke, the icing on the cake was when Goku started to spank her. Chi Chi clawed at the stall walls scrapping deep marks into them as she cam again and again clench onto Goku member harder and harder and harder until finally he erupted. Cumming deep inside Goku leaned forward licking the scar on Chi Chi’s neck just under her pulse.


	7. I'm the King of the World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domination Station . . .

Vegeta fidgeted around on the couch. A deep unsettling feeling of jealously was coiling its way around in his stomach. He could sense Kakarot’s Ki climb steadily for a long time holding it’s high level for quite some time and Vegeta knew why. It had been months, no years maybe since Vegeta had been with a woman. The lack of release was starting to eat at him. Vegeta could feel the rage flare throughout his body. Until, he suddenly was coxed to turn his head back to the dance floor, by Bulma’s intoxicating sent. 

Bulma was whispering something to the man controlling the music. With a nod he seemed to understand. Bulma almost frolicked back to the outside edge of the dance floor were a tall slender man was waiting. The rage grew even more as Vegeta saw how much he resembled Yamcha. Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta and winked. What is that vulgar woman playing at? 

The music changed and Bulma grinned after listening for a short time. She started to sway her body slowly to the rhythm of the music waiting for it to pick up-tempo. Biting her bottom lip Bulma started to slowly slide her hips from side to side much like a belly dancer would. 

“… Cause we all know what goes around comes around. You should’ve known what I was all about. DO . . . NOT . . . TEST ME!” 

Right at that moment Bulma turned her back to the man she was dancing with and squared herself to Vegeta’s gaze. Smirking contently to herself. 

“Cause I’m the fucking King of the World. Get on your knees! I’m the fucking King of the World. Do as I please. So get up and get out and I’ll show you. What it means for me to control you. I’m the fucking King of the World!”

As the lyrics proclaim Bulma started to make sweeping gestures in a cocky fashion almost imitation Vegeta when he refers to himself as the Prince of all Saiyans. Before rolling her hips in a seductive circle, stroking her hands over her breasts and down her sides as she turned her side to Vegeta. Grabbed her unsuspecting dance partner and pushing him toward the floor in a kneeling position. 

“Keep your head down, until I tell you to speak... DO NOT TEST ME! Cause I’m the fucking King of the World. Get on your knees!” Bulma took her right black high heel and pressed it against the man’s shoulder pushing him to the ground in a dominating fashion as the song pounded on. “I’m the fucking King of the World. Do as I please. “ Slightly pushing him back with a kick, Bulma turned her back to him again rolling her hips as she dropped to the floor. As she slowly stood back up Bulma made sure to stick her butt out and run her hands up over her bare legs pulling her skirt up just a little higher as she did so. “So get up and get out and I’ll show you. What it means for me to control you. I’m the fucking King of the World!”

Before the song could continue on Vegeta was already on the dance floor shoving the Yamcha look alike out of the way. With a whimper he left without a word, retreating to the center of the dance floor. When Bulma turned around her eyes were closed, feeling the music. She was so caught up in the song, being as sexy as possible and her cocky flirtation with Vegeta she didn’t realize who it was she was pushing down onto the floor. Bulma pushed the man down with her heel again digging her sharp heal into his chest as she pushed mouthing the lyrics. “Bow to me, bow to me, at my feet you’ll bow to me. Bow to me, bow to me, at my feet you’ll bow to me.“

When there was more resistance than before Bulma opened her eyes to see who it was. She nearly choked as she saw the dark, sensually evil look Vegeta was giving her. He was down on one knee looking up at her, with her heel planted firmly on his chest. Vegeta licked his lips excited by the mild domination play he had found himself in. “Get on your knees! I’m the fucking King of the World. Do as I please. So get up and get out and I’ll show you. What it means for me to control you. I’m the fucking King of the World! (Porcelain and the Tramps)”

Slowly standing up Vegeta knocked Bulma off balance and she thought she was going to fall backwards. Vegeta moved quickly grabbing her around the waist and turning her so her back was to him. He pressed up against her leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

“Are you mocking me woman?” he breathed huskily against her neck. Delighting in the trembling shiver that ran down Bulma’s body as a result. 

“Maybe, but what is your highness going to do about it?” Bulma smirked leaning back against him. Making sure there wasn't any space between her butt and his crotch. 

Moving his right hand from her hip to her throat, Vegeta teasingly started to tighten his grip. Vegeta was expecting her to panic or fight him, but she was very still allowing him to slowly tighten his grip even more. That is until Bulma’s left hand slid between the two of them and found it’s way to Vegeta’s erection. She grabbed him, hard matching the grip he had on her throat. 

A deep growl started to rumbled out of him as Bulma grabbed harder. Closing his eyes Vegeta allowed his hand to slide free of her throat, trailing down between her breasts. He could feel her slowly turning to face him, never taking her firm grip off of him. Vegeta focused all of his attention on her hand and what it was doing until he was pelted across his cheek several times in quick secession. The blows were strong enough to cause him some mild discomfort as his head was slammed to the side. 

Opening one eye Vegeta addressed his attacker. Bulma now had both of her hands on her hips. Her shoulders and hips square to him with her feet slightly apart in an almost fighting stance. “Do not choke me! That leaves marks on my beautiful neck!” Bulma bellowed. 

Vegeta started to laugh before he was struck again, this time with a fist and not a slap. 

“If you want to punish me we can do that at home!”

Vegeta was so turned on he could hardly contain himself as he grabbed Bulma pulling her against him roughly. They were so close now that her breasts were smashed against his chest to the point were they nearly burst from her dress. 

Vegeta slid one hand to the back of her neck and the other to the curve of her butt squeezing her butt roughly. Bulma gasped at the sudden surge of please and pain folded into her lower extremities. 

“I’ll remember that comment, woman!”

“Promises, promises,” she whispered winking at him. 

Vegeta resorted in smashing his face in Bulma’s cleavage to smoother the sound of his immense growl. How could this nasty, vulgar woman push all the right buttons? His cock was so hard right now that it could cut glass. If he didn’t get her out of here soon he was going to take her right here, in the middle of the floor. 

“Vegeta! The buffet is closed!” Goku laughed. 

Vegeta turned his head to the side to see Kakarot coming around the couch dragging Chi Chi behind him. Once he realized who it was, he instantly blushed. He had forgotten all about those two. 

“Get a room!” Chi Chi slurred trying to fix her hair. 

“Done,” Vegeta said throwing Bulma over his shoulder as he bolted from the club. Once they were clear of the doors he took to the sky. 

Chi Chi started to pout, “I was just joking!”

“He’s gonna go get some intense training in. I’m SURE they’ll go dancing with us again.”

Pulling Chi Chi against him Goku smiled, “Let’s go home and train some more.” 

“I don’t want to train!” 

“Yes, you do.” Goku said slapping Chi Chi’s butt as he put two fingers against his forehead and they disappeared.


	8. Crazy Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER DUPER EXPLICIT! I use adult words so watch out!!

The icy night air felt good against Vegeta’s scorching skin. Bulma’s sent, the feeling of her body pressed against his and her tiny huffy moans were driving him insane. Vegeta flew so hard and so fast to get back to the Capsule Corp. compound that Bulma’s dress started to hike up over her butt. 

It was only about five minutes before Vegeta was landing on Bulma’s terrace, pushing her French doors wide open. Upon entering the room Vegeta promptly threw Bulma onto her bed as he sat down to pull off his boots. 

Bulma screeched as she hit the bed with a bounce, nearly falling off. She finally came to a stop next to her Ipod sitting snuggled into its custom Capsule Corp. speakers. Looking over her shoulder Bulma smirked as she ogled Vegeta’s now bare back, covered with deep scares. Picking a song, Bulma giggled as she crawled back across the bed allowing her high heels to fall to the floor. 

Bulma was just about to pounce on Vegeta when he turned sensing her. He pushed her down pinning her arms above her head with his left hand. 

“Are you ready for your punishment, Woman?” Vegeta smirked down at her as he took his right hand and started to massage one of her breasts drawing an unexpected moan from Bulma. Vegeta leaned in breathing heavily on her neck as he sudden started to lick slowly along her collarbone. 

“Your highness, “ Bulma giggled failing at keeping a straight face. “How many Earthlings have you bedded?” she smirked up at him, biting down seductively on her bottom lip. 

“None.” Vegeta stated sternly glaring at her, releasing her breast. 

“I can tell! This is not how it is done!” 

“Oh no?” Vegeta grinning devilishly ripping Bulma’s maroon dress right down the middle from the neck down exposing her black and red panties and bra. 

With that he released her pinned hands. Bulma outright pouted as she sat up and shimmied out of the remnants of her brand new dress. She sat up straight and glared at Vegeta, “That was a brand new dress you, JERK! Go lay at the head of the bed!”

Smirking Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma, “Are you giving me an order, Woman?”

“If you don’t do it, we won’t do it. Do you get me?” Bulma responded as the tiny hairs on the back of her neck started to bristle unsure of Vegeta’s reaction to her demands. 

“You shall have it your way this time, Woman!” Vegeta growled inches from Bulma’s nose before moving into his assigned location. He laid smugly on his back with his arms behind his head.

Tove Lo started to play in the background, “Bed, stay in bed. The feeling of your skin locked in my head. Smoke, smoke me broke, I don’t care, I’m down for what you want. Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here. Yeah, summer lovin’ and fights, how it is for us, and it’s all because . . .”

Bulma crawled up the length of the bed taking her time, doing her best to act like a predatory cat preparing to pounce on it’s prey. Vegeta raised an eyebrow watching her ample amount of cleavage bounding around inside her bra as she approached him. He tried to ignore her and act indifferent to the situation but it wasn’t working as his cock started to twitch inside his jeans. 

“Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one. So put it on me. Swear it won’t take you long. If you love me right we fuck for life. On and on and on.”

What is this Woman doing? Vegeta thought as Bulma straddled him. Desperately, Vegeta closed his eyes, hoping to calm himself and tried not to think about the growing heat emanating from his pants. He kept his arms firmly under his head to avoid grabbing at her clothes again. The sweet musky sent of her arousal was so exciting Vegeta nearly started to salivate. 

Bulma leaned forward pressing Vegeta’s face into her cleavage as she reached for the padded shackles attached to her bed. She wanted to tease him as much as possible while she had the upper hand. The shackles were state of the art, reinforced titanium, shackles, with matching chains welded directly to the headboard so seamlessly that it was as if they came that way. The shackles themselves were padded with medical grade lining to prevent any chaffing or marks of any kind. Totally escape proof for any “normal” person. Even, Yamcha couldn’t break free no matter how hard he tried. 

“Love, love, give me love. Anything you want I’ll give it up. Lips, lips, lips I kiss. Bite me, while I taste your fingertips.”

Vegeta’s eyes sprang open feeling Bulma’s breasts pressed against him. Her smell was intoxicating. Despite himself he started to make a sound that almost reminded Bulma of a cat purring, except it sounded deep and savage, like a massive jungle cat. It tickled Bulma’s skin causing her to sit back dropping the shackles on either side of Vegeta’s elbows with a loud clank. 

“What are those?” Vegeta questioned. 

“Restraints. I need your wrists so I can place them in the restraints,” Bulma said matter-of-factly. After a long pause and the appearance of a frown on Vegeta’s face, she decided to shed her bra sweetening the deal. 

“Are these nec….ess …. ary?” Vegeta stammered staring at Bulma’s perky, buxom breasts, pink pert nipples, just begging to be sucked and licked. 

“Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here. Yeah, summer lovin’ and fights, how it is for us, and it’s all because. Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one. So put it on me. Swear it won’t take you long. If you love me right we fuck for life. On and on and on.” The song ended as Vegeta presented his wrist to Bulma so she could restrain him. 

Vegeta’s brain was at war with his body. Vegeta, she is retraining you! What if you can’t get free? What if she intends on experimenting on you like some lab rodent? But, I want her so badly. I want to feel her against me, taste her juices and her milky white skin. I want to be inside her. Vegeta’s cock won out as he allowed Bulma to tighten the shackles around his wrist as tight as she could without cutting off circulation. Vegeta open and closed his hands to show her that he was still comfortable. Now what?

Sitting back Bulma started to rotate her hips rubbing herself against Vegeta’s massive erection. Taking in the full sight of the man before her, Bulma’s head swam. Is this a dream, a fantasy or do I really have the second strongest man in the world between my legs? Now what do I do? What will he “allow” me to do? Bulma leaned forward and ran her hands down Vegeta’s rock hard abs, admiring his overall physic as she noticed his breath becoming slightly labored. After a few excruciating minutes for Vegeta, Bulma began bouncing up and down. Suddenly she could hear the sound of the zipper on his pants starting to give way, splitting down the middle. 

“You want out that bad?” Bulma chuckled, sitting back enough to unbutton and unzip Vegeta’s fly. “HOLY KAMI!” Bulma yelped as Vegeta’s proud cock exited its denim prison.

Bulma started to salivate staring at it. But was knocked out of her musings by the concern of whether or not it was going to fit, for it’s final intended purpose. Vegeta leaned up to take in the shocked and excited look on Bulma’s face. 

“Well what do you think, Woman?” Vegeta smirked, flexing his muscles and waving his cock at her. Licking her lips Bulma leaned forward preparing to take his girth into her mouth before he suddenly jerked his cock up away from her, “Woman! Do not bite me!” 

“Shut up and like it!” Bulma yelled grabbing his erection, sliding her mouth down over its head. He was so big she needed to stroke the bottom half with her right hand while she moved her mouth up and down over the top half. Every time she went down to encompass the top portion in her mouth she nearly choked. She licked all around the head and down to shaft to make sure it was wet. Bulma took great pleasure in listening to all of the groans she was dragging from Vegeta. He tried to muffle them with his bicep but she could still hear them. Even biting down on his bicep still didn’t do any good. 

It seemed like Vegeta was tortured for hours. Bulma would bring him just to the point of climax before she would pause, watch his face and muscles convulse in pleasure, then disappointment. 

“Devil Woman!” Vegeta growled after thirty minutes of “actual” torture. “I will break my restraints and take you, if you continue to toy with me!”

Smirking to herself Bulma leaned forward taking his cock into her mouth again. Licking the head of his cock in between sessions of hard sucking as she slid down a portion of his length. The rhythm was slow, at first then started to build and build. Bulma could hear the chains connected to the restraints rattling around, his breathe starting to catch in his throat, as he got closer to his release. 

As he reached his threshold Bulma could feel his hips thrust up as he growled out loudly, “WOMAN!” With that she could feel all of his hot cum rushing into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it hungrily trying to allow as little as possible to slide down his shaft. Bulma moaned feeling herself drip with anticipation. Even as she continued to lick him she could see his stomach muscles flexing and contorting in pleasure. 

Satisfied with a job well done. Bulma sat up licking her lips as she moved down the bed. She positioned herself so she was sitting next to his chest. Vegeta eyed her wildly, trying to figure out her next move. Bulma smirked leaning back so she could slide off her wet panties, tossing them on the floor. Leaning back on a near by pillow Bulma draped her right leg over Vegeta’s chest spreading her legs wide. Vegeta had a front row seat. She was slick with excitement. Immediately, Vegeta’s cock was rock hard again and nearly vibrating as he looked at her. 

Reaching down Bulma spread her outer lips showing off the juicy pink inside of her womanhood, before slowly sliding her middle finger inside, gasping loudly. “I’m so horny, Vegeta! I want you hard dick inside my tight, wet pussy!” Removing her finger Bulma slowly brought it to her lips closed her eyes as she sucked on it.   
___________________________

 

That was it! Vegeta nearly blacked out with desire. With one swift motion, he pulled his hands down by his chest braking the chains to his restraints as if they were made of paper. The cuffs were still intact around his wrists, but the chains were shattered. By the time Bulma opened her eyes, Vegeta was already in position, laying on his stomach, spreading her legs wide. She looked down locking eyes with him as he took a deep breath taking in the sweet musky sent of her overwhelming desire. 

“What do you think you’re do……ing?” Bulma cooed as Vegeta took her into his mouth. Savagely, Vegeta flicked his tongue across Bulma’s clit, gradually adding pressure until she was crying out, convulsing with her first orgasm. He allowed her only a few raspy breaths, before he started up again. He slowly penetrated her hot pussy with his tongue, sucking and lapping up her juices as she got closer and closer to her next orgasm. Bulma willed herself to stay in control and not loose this fight so easily to him. But every thing Vegeta did, no matter how small nearly pushed her over the edge. She was drowning in an ocean of his making, wave after wave of pleasure. 

Resting his weight on his elbows, Vegeta looked up at Bulma slowly licking his lips as he locked eyes with her. It was as if she was staring into two deep pools of obsidian. Wild, mysterious, strong, intimidating and dangerous, the energy was so thick in the air you could hear it crackling, and see it moving over Vegeta’s skin. There was a slight layer of blue Ki trailing over his skin, as Bulma ran her hand through his hair it jumped from him and ran up her arm. It covered her in goosebumps as it went, it felt like a mild electric shock, but it felt good. The smallest sensation of pain caused Bulma to get more aroused. 

Watching her body react Vegeta decided to power up a little more, channeling his energy. Sitting up to free his hands, he could visibly see Bulma’s disappointment. “Do you want me to taste you more, Earth Woman?” Vegeta smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bulma turned her head to the side eyes closed, refusing to answer him. She refused to beg this man for more oral. It was Earth shaking, but she did have some pride after all! 

“No, comment?” Vegeta grinned showing his sharp canines as he rubbed his hands together drawing his Ki down to his fingertips. “Lets see about that!” Vegeta gently trailed his Ki charged finger times down Bulma’s breasts slowly and methodically circling closer and closer to her nipples. 

Bulma cried out arching her back bringing her closer to Vegeta’s touch. Goosebumps sprang up in the wake of Vegeta’s touch as Bulma continues to cry out, half in pain and half in pure pleasure. The line was blurring and Bulma couldn’t control her body’s reactions anymore. The blue Ki danced over her, causing her hair to take an even deeper shade of Aquamarine.

Slowly rubbing Bulma’s nipples between his fingers Vegeta gradually increased the amount of energy into her. She moan loader and loader, pushing her mounds into Vegeta’s hands as he started to massage them, harder and harder turning the skin a pink color, just as she climaxed again. 

Vegeta pressed his advantage, “Do you want me to taste you again, Woman?” Bulma bit down on her bottom lip so hard it nearly bled as she kept willing herself to be strong. 

Moving down from her breasts Vegeta trailed the Ki charges down her stomach all the way down to her thighs were he started to stroke them up and down. “Tell me, Woman!” 

Bulma shook her head no. Vegeta started to move his hands up higher and higher, drawing gasps, moans and cries of pleasure from Bulma as he went. Before his hands reached the nexus of their journey, he stopped and grinned maniacally at Bulma showing the blue Ki bolts dancing over his tongue as he opened his mouth. She tried to push herself way from him, in a panic but it was too late! Vegeta spread her outer lips wide as he started to lightly lick from her opening up her inner lips until he reached her clit and back down again. He only needed to take two passes before Bulma was trembling as she cam. She cam so hard she squirted all over. Vegeta had never seen anyone do that before, only Bulma. He was intrigued. Making another pass, copying his previous actions, he enticed the same reaction from Bulma. He was exhilarated! There was no way she could deny he brought her to climax if she kept this! 

Sitting up he started to rub her dripping slit up and down, before slowly sliding his middle finger inside. He could feel her muscles flexing, squeezing his finger as he started to move it in and out. Just this was driving him crazy. He didn’t know if he could last any longer. Moving his finger faster and faster, he was determined to earn another orgasm from Bulma. If he played his cards right she would beg for him to penetrate her. 

Bulma was going wild. She had never had so many orgasms before! Everything was tingling. Her thighs were trembling as she rode the waves of pleasure slamming her body. Without any warning Bulma cam again screaming his name, “VEGETAAAA!!” Panting to catch her breath, Bulma stammered, “Ta … ke me, I want you … inside me!”

Smirking at his triumph Vegeta toyed with his prize, “What was that, Woman? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

“FUCK ME NOW!” 

“Clear enough you vile Woman!” Vegeta mocked quickly shedding the rest of his clothes. Standing at the edge of the bed for just a moment he took in the site of this woman, writhing in pleasure only he was able to bring her. 

Vegeta positioned himself at her opening giving her one last chance to deny him. Much to his delight Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hip up to him, impaling her self with his hard shaft.   
_______________________________________

 

Bulma could feel his girth slowly stretching her, shaping her to be it’s perfect sheath. She bucked wildly underneath his weight wanting him to be deeper inside of her. As if he could read her mind Vegeta started to pick up his tempo thrusting himself deeper and deeper, moving harder and faster. Bulma felt like she could break if Vegeta went any faster but it was so good. She clawed at his back trying to brace herself against his onslaught. Suddenly with one deep thrust Vegeta cam, spilling his seed deep inside causing Bulma to cum with him. Together they rode this rollercoaster all the way until the end of the track. 

He held her pinned against his chest, smelling her hair and nipping at her neck with tiny little bites. Bulma thought it was all coming to an end. Soon he would be leaving her bed to never return. She ran her fingers through Vegeta’s hair, wondering if she would ever feel this good again. 

To her surprise, with that simple touch she could feel Vegeta’s cock getting harder against her stomach. She was delighted when he rolled her over onto her hands and knees pausing only for a moment before entering her again from behind. Not waiting to start slow Vegeta picked up the strong rhythmic pace from earlier, managing not to break it as he leaned forward to grab Bulma’s breasts, massaging them. Thirty minutes later, alternating between rubbing her nipples and rubbing her clit Vegeta managed to harvest ten, hard solid orgasms from Bulma before succumbing himself to his third climax. 

Vegeta collapsed into a heap on the bed pulling Bulma on top of him with her face against his chest. It was only now that he noticed the music that had been playing all night. The song only seemed fitting to Vegeta as he smirked, laughing to himself about the lyrics of the song. Bulma ignored him falling into a deep sleep as the sun rose up over the balcony of her room. 

“Break me down, you got a lovely face. We’re going to your place and you got to freak me out. Scream so loud, getting fuckin’ laid. You want me to stay, but I got to make my way. Hey, you’re a crazy bitch. But you fuck so good, I’m on top of it. When I dream, I’m doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on ...” 

 

 

 

(Last song mentioned was “Crazy Bitch” by Buckcherry)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave comments! Let me know how I'm doing! :)


End file.
